In certain conventional bus systems, the data are transmittable in accordance with the ASI (Actuator Sensor Interface) method. In this instance, an electrical line is provided for data transmission, which is used only for data transmission.
Modulating alternating currents of higher frequency upon electrical power supply lines such that the power signal and the data signal are transmitted independently of each other is conventional.